Rebirth
by Singkatsu
Summary: Why ever did the Goddess turn herself to stone? Well we know she thought no one cared for the land anymore, but is that the whole story?


Disclaimer: Marvelous Inc. Owns Harvest Moon, not I.

Rebirth

It has been several centuries since I transferred to this body. Who was I before this? What did I look like? I've been reborn so many times that I truly don't remember anymore…no matter how hard I try, no matter what form I always seem to forget. Is it because I don't want to remember what happened in the past? Did something bad happen? I don't think it's that…

I stand up from my seat by the pond. I've always loved this pond, its water crystal clear and pure. The fish swimming inside, seeming to have no worries at all…unlike me.

How many years has it been since people stopped caring? That people have forgotten about this place and go about the world, creating havoc and destruction, destroying the very values they once cherished.

I look around the cavern trying to find the blue, red and yellow clothing of my servants. They don't even pay attention to me anymore; they spend their time socializing with the towns folk and ignore their duties as Harvest Sprites. It seems that this world has forgotten about its beginnings and how it came to be.

As I walk up the hill in the center of the room I hear footsteps' rapidly approaching…it seems familiar for some reason though I don't know why…

My mind goes numb, and my eyesight dims suddenly as a face pops into my head. A boy's face…a boy wearing a blue cap with brown hair sticking out from underneath…who is he?

Almost as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared back to the corners of my mind. I heard the footsteps finally reach the entrance to the chamber, I turned and gasped. It was him! The boy with the Blue cap and the brown hair!

"How?" I said in a whisper, letting the thought escape my lips.

"Um…what?" said the voice abruptly. Wait…that Voice!

I shook my head lightly, trying to get the image of the boy out of my head as I glanced back up at the girl standing in front of me.

"Sorry Jamie…I was thinking about something…"

"Are you alright Mother? "Asked Jamie worriedly.

That's odd; she doesn't usually show her soft side like this…well not from what I've seen. Then again she never liked the way humans treated each other, as well as the land.

I don't remember who her father was. All I recall is that about 2 centuries ago, right after I was reborn into this body, I gave birth to a child. It was after that that I fled from the previous town I was living in and went to another village where I stayed at for 199 years until coming here…I was never able to stay one place for too long, I don't know why, its just after some time an emotion rises up inside me, and tells me that I have to leave, it is most likely the duty of a Goddess…I'm just lucky that I wasn't reborn that time and that I didn't lose all my memories.

It's that time of year again, the time of year I dread most, winter. Nothing grows, nothing changes, it is cold and windy and no one prays. It is the time of year that I feel most insignificant, people disrespect nature even more during this time of year! Not caring about litter, animals or anything else…what is it with Humans?

I silently stand up from my hill and head towards the entrance of the cavern, if there is one thing I like about this season it's that, no matter how much I try, I always find it beautiful, serene and calm. The way each snowflake falls on the ground, falling on a place not covered by snow or compacting with other snowflakes, it's as if each snowflake knows where it is going to land…

Before I can reach the entrance, one of the sprites stops me.

"Goddess! If you go out in this weather you'll catch your death of cold…" said Billy.

Billy, always the worried one, he hardly ever spoke up, only when something bothered or worried him…at times I sometimes think he's the only one who cares…however in this case, he is blocking me from seeing the thing I rule over, nature, its like keeping a mother from her child, even if her child is covered in snow…

I dislike being kept inside…however I am not supposed to leave the safety of the cavern unless completely necessary, I can only be seen if called upon.

I started to head up the hill when a cold chill runs through me suddenly, and I whip my head around to look at the entrance to the Cavern. Just as suddenly as it came, the feeling left and all I heard was the crashing of tree's from far away. Once again they are cutting them down, for what reason I do not know, a sadness wells up inside of me as I go and sit on top of the hill once more.

How could this have happened? Centuries ago people used to worship the trees! Planting them, holding festivals in they're honor, not cutting them down! I suppose they had to start though, to build houses, make paper and keep themselves warm…

However now it seems that they are cutting down entire forests every day! Not a day passes when this feeling doesn't come to me…yet more disrespect for nature, a sign that people are forgetting about me and they're surroundings, thinking only of progress.

Do the people really need me anymore? Very few villages honor my festivals anymore, and most of the time the festivals cannot be held from lack of provisions or because something occurs that very same day…what am I doing here? What am I needed for?

I shake my head vigorously to rid the thought from my mind. The people of this land need me…Jamie needs me. If I do not bless this land it will begin to slowly rot away.

The middle of this dreaded season, it's almost over I tell myself, the one thing I have to comfort me now are the animals, most of which have wandered in her because of the heat and decided to stay for the rest of winter. The Harvest Sprites are in the village again, disguised of course, talking and having fun with the townsfolk, they only come back at night, to sleep in their beds and dream about the day's happenings.

Jamie has been coming to visit me more and more lately, I find this very puzzling. Does she realize something's wrong? Or is it just because she needs someone to be with because she's alone?

I walk towards the frozen pond, knelling over and touching its surface, I blink and then stumble back as I see a green creature stare back at me, I blink again and it's gone.

What was that? The creature seemed so familiar…a soft song then entered my mind, a song I had not heard for many centuries…

Memories…in this state they mean almost nothing anymore…for with each rebirth I lose my memories. Sometimes even when I move from village to village, though there is the rare occasion where I may remember some things…like this creature or that boy.

I close my eyes in thought, that boy…no, man I should say. He haunts my dreams, I do not know who he is but he seems so familiar…

It makes no difference…I suppose. I get up from the waters edge and head back towards the top of the hill, humming that tune in my head. Oddly enough the humming also makes me remember something, 4 girls, in a church, one on the organ, two on the flute and one singing, a serene calm surrounding them. There was someone else there too…

My eyes grow wide with recognition, that boy! He was playing the ocarina! One of the most sacred of all of natures instruments…. where did this occur? Why was he there? HE of all people! He was everywhere…who was he?

I float off the ground slightly, my wings moving in slow strokes. What is it with these memories? Why are they coming back suddenly? Is something wrong with me? Does this mean that its time already for me to change body? The idea tears me up inside…

"Musical Notes…"

A voice, where is it coming from? I look around to find a sprite I have never seen before standing there.

"Musical Notes set you free. Notes that belong to instruments."

And with that he turned around and left walking back into the shadows, disappearing and going to who knows where he had come from.

"Musical Notes…that create a magical melody…"

Almost like the wind was whispering to me, the sprite said one more thing before he completely vanished.

Musical Notes…instruments…a magical melody? It sounds like a puzzle used in games or tests…why would he say something like that to me? Why are people always speaking in riddles?

It's the Starry Night festival, the most romantic time of year where couples go out to starry hill to gaze at the stars.

Why is it that I'm thinking of him tonight? More then ever, his image enters my mind; I can't get rid of them. A boy with a cap, brown hair sticking out form underneath and overalls…what did he do?

Considering his attire, there was no doubt he was a farmer, he seemed very handsome though…a lot of girls must have liked him. A sudden feeling appeared, one I could not place…

Why was I thinking of him? It was the most romantic night of the year, I should be blessing couples not thinking about someone I had never met…or had I met him?

My memory seemed to have finally let open its gates, and a torrent of memories was starting to come through, pictures of the boy working in the fields, taking care of animals, playing with his dog, socializing with villagers, fishing, getting rid of litter, making friends, buying things, playing the ocarina, helping at an orchard, waking up at a clinic…memories of him just kept on coming in.

"Jack…" I hear myself whisper. It's then that it all comes back to me.

The boy following me through the ages, appearing every time I am reborn, in every village I travel too…he's there. Is his soul following me? Is it just coincidence? Is it fate which I cannot control? Or is it that our souls are on the same path? That he is meant to help me and motivate me to bless the land; to keep me going.

Is he always reborn with me? All his different forms appear in my mind, they all look generally the same, though there are some differences. The one trait they all have is the look in their eyes and smiles on they're faces, a cute, boyish grin.

He is there every time, I realize, and I each time he is there, he always comes to visit me, why haven't I ever figured this out before!? A sense of Déjà vu hits me…wait maybe I have figured this out before…

Jack the Farmer, who came to the village farm, to work here and enjoy a peaceful, country life. Following his dreams, earning money and making friends, he never seemed to be lacking anything…he was sociable, and slightly Naïve, but good and dependable. Each time he got married to someone and had to child, who grew up to work on the farm as he did.

He had a sister named Jill as well, who sometimes came in his place, mostly though it was him. Always coming from the city, that hateful place where almost no nature existed, he quickly adjusted to the lifestyle and was highly respected. People even trusted him enough to tell him they're secrets.

He always came to visit me, giving me presents, crops, flowers and the like, I loved to talk with him, and listen to what happened around the village. I almost considered him one of my messengers, and I blessed him with good fortune and good health almost everyday.

He prayed frequently too! He was the one who actually made me like my position as the Harvest Goddess…however now all that had changed.

There was no way he would come to this village, it was very far away from any city, and there was no farm available, just land for sale. There weren't even any advertisements to sell off the land! And the village wasn't indicated on any map, it would be impossible for him to come here!

It is a pity though…for if he had been reborn perhaps I would have something to see in blessing this earth, for now all I see are angry people destroying things and littering, cutting down tree's for their benefit. Polluting the atmosphere, the seas and everything in nature. No one prayed, no one grew crops or raised animals, besides the few farms, and ranches spread across the countryside.

I walk towards the entrance to the cave, not a sprite in sight to stop me, I walk silently not caring if anyone sees me and I look at the sky, millions of stars twinkling back at me. I see shooting star out of the corner of my eye and put my hands together.

"I wish he would come" I whisper to the wind, closing my eyes while doing so.

Though I know no matter what I wish for, it is up to fate, to bring him to me.

I stand atop the hill once more, looking outside the cave, it has finally arrived, the first day of spring, when things begin to re-grow, flowers bloom, and leaves begin to sprout.

Today is also my birthday as well, and the day of the festival of rebirth, an old tradition that died out centuries ago and the New Years Festival has now replaced that.

This time of year, used to be a celebration of life and nature, and the rebirth of things, the season of love and birth, the day where people prayed for peace and prayed for the lands continued blessing. It was back then that I actually loved what I was doing, for people actually acknowledged that I existed…

Now all I have to show for my birthday is the warm weather, and the power being taken from me to help rejuvenate the land. I wish he were here…

I hear footsteps to the side of me and look to see my three Harvest Sprites, holding up a newspaper clipping.

"We have wonderful news!" cried Arthur the red Sprite, happily holding up the paper. "They have finally decided to sell the extra land!"

I gasp and rise to me feet. They're selling the land! Does this mean that he may come? If he comes to start a farm then…

"They plan on selling it to a Multi-national industry to make a shopping mall or resort out of it!" Carlos cried excitedly, he always was the one who liked having fun.

"WHAT!?" This…this was an insult! Destroying precious flowers, herbs, trees and other flora to build a monstrosity that would pollute nature! This was unacceptable! And on my birthday no less!! That was the last straw; I can take no more of this…

"Alright I have made my decision." The sprites starred at me in confusion.

"Goddess?" said Billy worriedly, glancing at me beside the other Sprites. I turned to them fully.

"I am disgusted by this land and the people I rule over."

The Harvest Sprites continue to stare at me in silence, either shocked or bothered by my display, but sadly it is true, it is the people especially who bother me. I can do nothing for them, and so I am not needed here.

"Humans forget kind thoughts…the heart to believe…. the heart to love…and my existence." At this the Harvest sprites look away from me, looking saddened by my words.

"Instruments are the key, the notes they play create a magical melody." I said thinking back to the words the Sprite had said to me…I wonder why they had came to mind, perhaps it is because I knew that what I was about to do, could only be reversed by solving that riddle.

"Goodbye Everyone…"

And with those words, I raised my hands to my chest, where light flowed through and started to encompass my body, I felt my legs become hard, cold and unfeeling, the rest of my body following, and my soul starting to fall into a deep sleep, just as my head began to turn into stone I saw Jamie, appear at the entrance to the cavern, carrying a wrapped present and a box with her…a small tag on it saying Happy birthday, a tear formed in my eye, my poor little Jamie, she will finally have to face the world on her own, without me to help and bless her, I wish her luck…good luck my little one.

And with that last thought, my whole world went black.

I woke up, feeling tired and weak from being in my petrified state for so long, the odd thing was I could still see the outside world except…with a thin hazy layer to it.

The Harvest Sprites were coming into the cavern, reaching me and looking down with tears in their eyes, where they feeling remorse for what had passed? Or did they still not understand why I petrified myself?

Another person walked into the room, this person leaner and much taller then the Harvest Sprites, it was a bit taller then Jamie…I squinted my eyes to see whom it was.

If I had been in my regular form, I'm sure I would have stumbled back in recognition, but in this state, all I could do was gasp and widen my eyes in shock.

It was him! Fate had brought him back to me! How is it possible? Was it because I had petrified myself? Did he somehow know why I had done such? Was his soul drawn to me?

He starred in awe at my petrified form, his expression a mix between confusion and pain….pain? Why would he be thinking such? If he was reborn he certainly would not remember me…unless his soul someone recognized me, but that's impossible….isn't it?

Why and how would his soul recognize me? I know he was one of my messengers, the one who kept me going and actual like my position as goddess

But I wasn't that significant. Not to mention the last time I saw him, I was in a different form…

I held my head suddenly, as I felt a severe pain passed through my whole body. Was this the torment I was to suffer? Was it because I had turned myself to stone?

I starred at him again, he was approaching the statue, and one of the sprites was talking to him. Carlos from his outfit…he had a sad expression on his face, seemingly void of all hope and full of despair, had I caused the fun loving Carlos to change so completely?

He walked towards me once again, and reached out as if to touch me, when he suddenly thought against it and recoiled, nodding his head. He seemed so adorable when he did that, a goofy smile plastered to his lips, his two bits of hair swaying, and his figure lean and manly. I flushed, it sounded as if I was in love with him!?

It was then that another torrent of memories hit me…a picture of Jack coming to the pond to great me, and me growing to love him, and then one day, as if fate was finally being kind to a cursed, hated soul, we accidentally kissed and everything was revealed.

I smiled to myself, putting a finger to my lips. I had fallen in love with him, my savior, my messenger, was also my knight in shining armor. And I had married him…my eyes widened in shock…and I had bore his child.

I finally knew who her father was…the reason I had named her Jamie, it was because of him. He had stolen my heart, he saved me from my useless existence, and he made me feel needed. He was Jamie's father; no one else could be….

I saw her come in then, a cold look on her face; she stared at him and spoke with a look of disgust and hatred in her eyes. Had she grown to hate humans so much? Perhaps she finally understood how I had felt, how useless I seemed to the world.

A smiled to myself, I remember when we first came her, she had started to see my feelings then, and had decided that perhaps if she became a farmer, she would motivate me to continue…sadly though, her efforts, even if bringing a smile to my face, did not encourage me to do better, she was doing it for Nature more then for me…or that was what I had thought at the time.

I saw her go up to Jack and point a menacing finger at him, rage showing in her eyes and features. I squinted to see them better, I saw her hat for a moment and laughed, she most certainly got that trait from him…I was never too found of hats.

A loud noise then caught my ears, it sounded like yelling, yelling that could shake the earth itself, I starred in wonder as Jamie seemed to declare that she would be the one to save me, not some newcomer who did not know anything about nature or farming, if only she knew…how surprised she would be...to learn that he had been a very experienced farmer in his past life, and that he was her father. Finally after all these years…she would finally know, and maybe just maybe…we could be a family.

I sighed and shock my head, there was no way that would happen, in this life, I was just a Goddess to him, someone he had to help, he would not know me, or recognize me for that matter, his memory having been erased after he was reborn…there was no possibility that would happen, though it would be nice to see father and daughter reunited after so long…even though he was not there for her birth.

I smiled once again and laughed as I saw her storm out of the Cavern; if she only knew he was her father…how differently she would react towards him.

Jack also started to walk towards the entrance, before I saw the Harvest Sprites stop him and hand him something, it looks familiar for some reason…something I had made long ago…but what was it?

Before I could have time to puzzle over the object and white light appeared above Jack's head and slowly descended towards Jack, the light surrounded a sort of bubble with a musical note inside…was that what the other Harvest Sprite was talking about? Was that a note that was to make up the magical melody that would free me?

I smiled to myself once more, as I felt a deep weariness overcome my body and I began to fall back into my slumber.

I knew he could do it, he was the only one who could, he was the most motivated person I had ever met, he could adapt, he was friendly, and very diligent in his work, if he put his mind to it he could do anything...

He would free me, I was certain of it. And I would not mind for he would be there, he had come back to me. He would renew me, and give me purpose.

This has made me realize something, something I could never of thought possible, of any creature, person or spirit. Something I believe existed only between the two of us, the feeling that had been held in my heart all these years, the feeling that always appeared when he came to mind, love, even if I was reborn I still loved him. You brought about change and hope, and you helped me see the good in the world.

You are the only thing I look forward to in being reborn.


End file.
